


Розовые хрюшки и 25$.

by littlesuekzn



Series: Kurtbastian short fics by littlesuekzn [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Sebastian doesn't make sense, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesuekzn/pseuds/littlesuekzn
Summary: Курт учится в Далтоне, но не встречается с Блейном… потому что встречается с сами-знаете-кем))





	Розовые хрюшки и 25$.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень старый фик. Бредовенький, но писался задорно.

Курт был зажат, словно в тиски. Чужие руки надежно удерживали его на месте и не позволяли отодвинуться. Парень, что так крепко обнимал его и прижимался губами к его  виску, глубоко дышал, медленно скользя одной рукой вниз по спине Хаммела с явным намерением ухватиться его за зад. Курт попытался покрутить головой и немного отодвинуться, но в ответ был прижат к твердой груди своего бойфренда еще сильнее. Теперь дышать стало сложно, и явно не из-за сексуального напряжения, повисшего между ними. Издав нервный писк, Курт протестующее прохрипел:

 

– Себастьян… ты меня задушишь…

 

Возле уха недовольно фыркнули, и чужая рука, наконец, схватила его за задницу, а сила захвата немного ослабла. Однако отпускать его явно никто не собирался. Слегка похлопав Смайта по плечу, Курт пробормотал:

 

– Ну, все-все. Теперь можешь отпустить меня.

 

Себастьян недовольно замычал, быстро чмокнул его в лоб и снова прилип к нему, капризно заявив:

 

– Не отпущу. Скучал по тебе.

 

Уже обе его ладони покоились у Курта пониже поясницы. Хаммел  закатил глаза и снисходительно заметил:

 

– Мы не виделись всего четыре часа.

 

Себастьян возмущенно отодвинулся и яростно выпалил:

 

– Ты не ответил ни на одно моё смс!

 

Курт скептически поджал губы и, возмущенно приподняв бровь, процедил:

 

– А на что именно надо было отвечать? На сообщение, что к концу дня ты стащишь с меня брюки? Или на предложение удовлетворить тебя рукой? И я правда должен был комментировать то «милое» заявление, что ты хочешь отыметь меня на лужайке перед кампусам? Четырнадцать смс, Бастиан! Четырнадцать!! Во время уроков! Ты что, издеваешься?!

 

Смайт надул губы и уткнулся носом в его шею, попутно одной рукой задирая его далтоновский пиджак и пытаясь просунуть ладонь за пояс его брюк.

 

– Сказал же, что скучал…

 

Курт попытался стряхнуть нахальную конечность, на что Бас возмущенно зарычал и, ухватившись за рубашку, выдернул ее до этого аккуратно заправленный в брюки край, тут же нырнув пальцами под нее. Почувствовав тепло чужой руки на своей пояснице, Курт завертелся с утроенной силой.

 

– Бастиан, прекрати…

 

Смайт лишь громче засопел и воспользовался движениями Курта в своих объятиях, чтобы потереться своими бедрами о его.

 

– Люблю тебя трогать… ты теплый, как тапочки.

 

Хаммел тяжело вздохнул и прекратил брыкаться. Успокаивающе погладив своего бойфренда по плечу, он заговорил умиротворяющим тоном:

 

– Ну, довольно, отпусти меня. Мы обнимаемся уже минут десять. Такими темпами я опоздаю на встречу с Блейном и…

 

Себастьян недовольно зарычал:

 

– Теперь точно не отпущу. Не хочу, чтобы ты виделся с этим мелкорослым задротом.

 

Курт возмущенно выдохнул и невольно хлопнул парня по руке:

 

– Без оскорблений. И чем тебе Блейн не угодил? Ты же нормально с ним общался… если вспомнить, даже имел на него виды.

 

Фыркнув в очередной раз, Себастьян чуть отстранился и с совершенно серьезным видом сообщил, глядя ему в глаза:

 

– Ты с ним проводишь больше времени, чем со мной. И я видел, как Андергад пялится на тебя!

 

Курт секунду в неверии глядел на недовольную моську своего бойфренда, а потом захихикал:

 

– О нет, ты, наверное, шутишь! Серьезно, Бастиан? Пялится на меня? Ты переел Twinkies [1] или опять смотрел мексиканские сериалы? Я ведь уже говорил – такого в жизни не бывает, например, ты не впадешь в кому на 20 серий из-за ушиба ноги.

 

– Эй! Там вполне жизненные ситуации. И я говорю серьезно: Андернюк хочет забраться к тебе в штаны!

 

Курт насмешливо выдохнул:

 

\- Ужас какой, ведь эта миссия по праву принадлежит тебе. Ох, Бастиан, мы с Блейном просто друзья, и у него нет абсолютно никаких…

 

Смайт упрямо выпятил подбородок и, наконец, просунул одну ладонь за пояс его брюк, тут же снова схватившись за облюбованную пальцами ягодицу.

 

\- Он лапал тебя.

 

Курт удивленно выдохнул, снова завертевшись и пытаясь избавиться от блудливой руки Себастьяна:

 

\- Не было такого.

 

Тот выгнул бровь и начал покрывать быстрыми поцелуями его губы и щеки:

 

\- Сегодня… в 9.43… в правом крыле…возле лестницы… Андерсранец… схватился своими… похотливыми потными ручонками… за твои… плечи…

 

Курт, растерявшийся от столь настойчивого внимания своего бойфренда, нахмурил брови, пытаясь понять, о чем он толкует.

 

\- Минуточку! Вся буча из-за того, что Блейн поднял уроненную мной ручку и, чтобы привлечь мое внимание и вернуть ее, положил руку мне на плечо? Себастьян! Да отлипни, наконец!!

 

Смайт упрямо насупился и прижался теснее.

 

\- Не могу.

 

Курт нетерпеливо и уже немного раздраженно мотнул головой:

 

\- В чем дело?

 

Себастьян пожал плечами и снова уткнулся носом в его шею, едва слышно что-то пробормотав. Курт терпеливо произнес:

 

\- А теперь повтори, но так, чтобы я смог разобрать.

 

Настойчивая рука нервно сжала ягодицу, а губы быстро мазнули по местечку за ухом.

 

\- Ты разозлишься и потом не дашься мне в руки.

 

Подозрительно прокрутив в голове их разговор, Курт медленно отстранился, насколько позволили объятия его бойфренда, и с расстановкой спросил:

 

\- И почему я буду злиться?..

 

Смайт попытался поцеловать его в губы, но Курт уперся пальцем ему в грудь и одарил требовательным взглядом. Обреченно вздохнув и тоскливо скользнув глазами по его губам, Себастьян заговорил:

 

\- Возможно, я немного погорячился… насчет Андерблюдка…

 

Курт, внимательно глядя, чуть сузил глаза. Себастьян бессильно зарычал и, наконец, раскололся:

 

\- Хорошо! Он облапал тебя, и я взбрыкнул. Скормил его коллекции обуви весь запас геля для волос, который у него нашел. Еще нарисовал баллончиком с розовой краской хрюшек на всей его униформе.  

 

Челюсть Курта поехала вниз. Пару раз беззвучно разинув рот, он возмущенно воскликнул:

 

\- Ты не посмел!..

 

Гадко ухмыльнувшись и чмокнув его в губы, Смайт кивнул:

 

\- Еще как посмел. Так что теперь - если раньше он и не решался приударить за тобой в открытую - точно попытается, после того, как обнаружит перемены в своем шкафу. Просто, чтобы мне досадить.

 

Брови Курта сошлись на переносице – явный признак недовольства, и он заговорил непререкаемым тоном:

 

\- Ты извинишься перед ним и все возместишь. Не могу поверить, что ты сотворил подобное из-за того, что Блейн тронул меня за плечо!

 

Себастьян жалостливо захныкал:

 

\- Ну вот, ты УЖЕ на его стороне. Так не честно Курт! Он - плохой, а я - хороший…

 

Совершенно не впечатленный нытьем своего бойфренда, Хаммел заявил:

 

\- Извинения и возмещение ущерба, Смайт! И Блейн никогда бы не опустился до столь банальной мести… в отличие от тебя, шкодливый ты паразит!

 

Себастьян перестал корчить плаксивое выражение лица и, отбросив лишние уловки, самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

 

\- Я бы не был так уверен. У него на спине одного из пиджаков написано «пни меня», а сзади на брюках - «25$ в час».

 

Курт практически поперхнулся.

 

\- На его месте я бы придушил тебя во сне.

 

Себастьян с надеждой заглянул в глаза своего бойфренда и двинул бедрами:

 

\- Так ты не сердишься?

 

Тот отвесил ему подзатыльник и припечатал:

 

\- И не надейся, что так легко отделаешься.

 

Медленно опустив голову и кинув на Курта томный взгляд из-под ресниц, Себастьян хрипловато прошептал:

 

\- Быть может, минет поспособствует моему прощению?

 

Хмыкнув и вытащив, наконец, из своих брюк чужую ладонь, Курт отрезал:

 

\- Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом, Смайт. Сколько можно повторять?

 

Себастьян состроил жалостливую мордашку:

 

\- Совсем-совсем? Никогда-никогда?

 

Курт закатил глаза:

 

\- Явно не в ближайшее время. И подобным поведением ты не улучшаешь свои шансы в данной сфере. И уж коли Блейн ждет меня в библиотеке, для тебя это прекрасный шанс пойти со мной и покаяться. Вперед!

 

В конце концов, отлепив от себя Смайта, Курт направился к выходу из комнаты. Бас взял его за руку и скорбно поплелся рядом:

 

\- Ну-у, Курт. Мы же встречаемся! Ты не можешь отказывать своему бойфренду в сексе. Это противозаконно!

 

\- Противозаконно, как же! Ты достал меня уже! 87-ой раз! Себастьян, это 87-ой раз, когда ты предлагаешь заняться сексом! Неужели первые 86-ть отказов не наводят на мысль, что я в очередной раз скажу «нет»?

 

Себастьян надул губы и упрямо произнес:

 

\- Я буду пытаться снова и снова, и когда-нибудь ты скажешь «да». К тому же, мы встречаемся целую вечность, так что, в конце концов, мое сексуальное притяжение и неотразимое тело должны сделать свое черное дело и ввести тебя в состояние «неконтролируемое желание сорвать с меня одежду и пошалить».

 

Курт обреченно вздохнул. Но что поделаешь, он знал, что легко не будет:

 

\- Два дня, Себастьян! Мы встречаемся только ДВА ДНЯ!

 

***

 

[1] Twinkies "Туинкиз" - товарный знак печенья с кремовой начинкой. Выпускается с 1930 и считается классической суррогатной пищей [junk food], стало практически нарицательным понятием, в том числе символом обжорства.

Конец...точно он.


End file.
